Tom and Bobert 7 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 7" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Interviewer - David Shepherd (CENTURY OF TRAINS) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Mac Mackeroy - Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Vorselons - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Fongoid Chief Zahn - Mr. Bunny (HOP) *Fongoids - Various Rabbits *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Nefarious Troopers - Prince John's Minions (Robin Hood) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Aphelion - R.L.S. Legacy (Treasure Planet) *Carina - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Cassiopeia - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Libra - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Agorians - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Valkyries - Various Female Villains *Pollyx - Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Zonis - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *Battery Bots - Protocol Droids (Star Wars) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Yurik the Historian - Charmy (Sonic) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Terachnoids - Various Nazis *Female Computer Voice - Delia (Pokemon) *Dr. Nefarious Computer Voice - Jessie (Pokemon) *Pepper Fairbanks - Cassidy (Pokemon) *Armor Grummel - R2D2 (Star Wars) *Weapons Grummel - C3PO (Star Wars) *Guardian - The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) *Vullard Foreman - Shot Gunderson (Paul Bunyan) *Zephyr - Henchman 1000 (Rayman) *Doctor - Doctor Vindaloo (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Vullards - Various Lumberjack People (Paul Bunyan) *Agorian Announcer - Joe Muffaw (Paul Bunyan) *Movie Trailer Voice - Cal McNab (Paul Bunyan) *Soap Actor Lance/Englebert - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Soap Actress Janice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Kip Darling - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo) *Maximilian Zane - Scar (The Lion King) *Discobot - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Screenshot 2018-06-12 23.20.29.png|David Shepherd as Interviewer Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark Kent_Brockman_-_shading.png|Kent Brockman as Mac Mackeroy Prince-john.jpg|Prince John as Dr. Nefarious Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8584.jpg|Hyenas as Vorselons Mr_Easter_Bunny.png|Mr. Bunny as Fongoid Chief Zahn No4969294509_719553e6ef_b.jpg|Various Rabbits as Fongoids Pink Panther.png|The Pink Panther as Orvus TheChattertelephone3.jpg|Chatter Telephone as Sigmund Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|Prince John's Minions as Nefarious Troopers The-Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-433.jpg|Georges as Lawrence RLS Legacy.jpg|R.L.S Legacy as Aphelion Ursula transparent.png|Ursula as Carina Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Cassiopeia Zira.jpg|Zira as Libra Thugs_(The_Great_Mouse_Detective).jpg|Ratigan's Thugs as Agorians f54f2a2de6bbfa80242968a81ea87a51.jpg|Various Female Villains as Valkyries Mr-Colonel-heller-e1357357779516.jpg|Colonel Heller as Pollyx Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12809.jpg|Chernabog's Minions as Zonis No3849903901_9e9ffeefb5_b.jpg|Protocol Droids as Battery Bots Thief and the Cobbler Thief.jpg|The Thief as Smuggler Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as The Plumber Robot.png|Robot as Mr. Zurkon MrCharmy(Modern).png|Charmy as Yurik the Historian Mother_Rabbit.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Fongoid Mother No3799bef418ebbe8e323290a6a29404dd.png|Mother Rabbit's Children as Fongoid Children The_Bedknobs_and_Broomsticks_Villians.jpg|Various Nazis as Terachnoids Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Female Computer Voice jessie__for_meme__by_riadorana-d48772y.png|Jessie as Dr. Nefarious Computer Voice (Credit Goes To riadorana) Mrs Cassidy.jpg|Cassidy as Pepper Fairbanks R2D2.png|R2D2 as Armor Grummel Star-wars-c-3po-sixth-scale-thumb-2171.jpg|C3PO as Weapons Grummel thebrave010.jpg|The Conductor as Guardian Paul_bunyan_17large.jpg|Shot Gunderson as Vullard Foreman 320px-Henchman1000.jpg|Henchman 1000 as Zephyr Mr Dr Vindaloo.jpg|Dr. Vindaloo as Doctor Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-02h38m04s986.png|Various Lumberjack People as Vullards Hqd.jpg|Joe Muffaw as Agorian Announcer MrCalmcnab.jpg|Cal McNab as Movie Trailer Voice Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil as Soap Actor Lance/Englebert Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Big Al of Al's Roboshack Mrs Brisby 2.png|Mrs. Brisby as Soap Actress Janice The_Grand_Duke_of_Owls.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls as Kip Darling Frank Cars.jpg|Frank as Captain Slag Ben Ravencroft.png|Ben Ravencroft as Rusty Pete Scar.jpg|Scar as Maximilian Zane Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog as Discobot 300px-Pirate.jpg|Henchman 800 as Cronk Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Henchman 800 as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *David Shepherd - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Kent Brockman - Text To Speech Lee *Prince John - Simon Loquendo V2 *The Hyenas - Various Speakonia Voices *Mr. Bunny - Dave Loquendo V1 *Various Rabbits - Speakonia Voices *The Pink Panther - Radar Overseer Hank *George - Simon Loquendo V1 *R.L.S Legacy - Robosoft 5 *Ursula - Robosoft 6 *Maleficent - NeoSpeech Kate *Zira - NeoSpeech Bridget *Ratigan's Thugs - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Female Villains - Various Speakonia Voices *Colonel Heller - Text To Speech Daniel *Chernabog's Minions - Various Speakonia Voices *Protocol Droids - Various Speakonia Voices *The Thief - AT&T Ray *Genie - Radar Overseer Guy *Robot - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Charmy - Text To Speech James *Mother Rabbit - Microsoft Mary *Mother Rabbit's Children - Various Ivona Voices *Nazis - Various Speakonia Voices *Delia - IVONA Emma *Jessie - IVONA Amy *Cassidy - Susan Loquendo V2 *R2D2 - Robosoft 3 *C3PO - Microsoft Mike (+10) *The Conductor - Text To Speech Hugh *Shot Gunderson - Text To Speech Tom *Hunchman 1000 - AT&T Mike *Doctor Vindaloo - AT&T Charles *Various Lumberjack People - Various Speakonia Voices *Joe Muffaw - IVONA Eric *Cal McNab - IVONA Joey *Basil of Baker Street - Cepstral Duncan *Professor Utonium - Cepstral Professor *Mrs. Brisby - Cepstral Callie *Grand Duke of Owls - Dave Loquendo V2 *Frank - Robosoft 2 (-10) *Ben Ravencroft - Robosoft 2 *Scar - IVONA Brian *Chernabog - Cepstral Damien *Henchman 800 - AT&T Mel *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *David Shepherd - L&H Julio *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Kent Brockman - AT&T Alberto *Prince John - Jorge Loquendo V2 *The Hyenas - Various Loquendo Voices *Mr. Bunny - Mario Loquendo V1 *Various Rabbids - Various Loquendo Voices *The Pink Panther - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Chatter Telephone - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Prince John's Minions - Various Loquendo Voices *George - Mario Loquendo V1 *R.L.S Legacy - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Ursula - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Maleficent - Carmen Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Zira - Olga Loquendo V2 *Ratigan's Thugs - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Female Villains - Various Loquendo Voices *Colonel Heller - AT&T Giovanni *Chernabog's Minions - Various Loquendo Voices *Protocol Droids - Various Loquendo Voices *The Thief - Mario Loquendo V1 *Genie - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Robot - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Charmy - Diego Loquendo V2 *Mother Rabbit - Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) *Mother Rabbit's Children - Various Loquendo Voices *Nazis - Various Speakonia Voices *Delia - IVONA Penelope *Jessie - IVONA Carla *Cassidy - AT&T Rosa *R2D2 - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *C3PO - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *The Conductor - Text To Speech Duardo *Shot Gunderson - Text To Speech Manuel *Hunchman 1000 - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Doctor Vindaloo - Jordi Loquendo V1 *Various Lumberjack People - Various Loquendo Voices *Joe Muffaw - IVONA Miguel *Cal McNab - Matteo Loquendo V2 *Basil of Baker Street - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Professor Utonium - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Mrs. Brisby - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Grand Duke of Owls - Text To Speech Paola *Frank - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-10 and -4.000) *Ben Ravencroft - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Scar - Jordi Loquendo V2 *Chernabog - L&H Stefano *Henchman 800 - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs King Candy Round 1..png|Tom and Bobert vs King Candy Round 1 Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 02 - Bobert vs Snake Jafar..png|Bobert vs Snake Jafar Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 03 - Tom and Bobert vs Lefou..png|Tom and Bobert vs Lefou Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs Adult Ronno..png|Tom and Bobert vs Adult Ronno Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 05 - Tom and Bobert vs The Horned King..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Horned King Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 06 - Tom and Bobert vs The Hawk..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Hawk Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 07 - Tom and Bobert vs Hades..png|Tom and Bobert vs Hades Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 08 - Tom and Bobert vs King Candy Round 2..png|Tom and Bobert vs King Candy Round 2 Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 09 - Tom and Bobert vs Madam Mim..png|Tom and Bobert vs Madam Mim Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 10 - Tom and Bobert vs Witch Hazel..png|Tom and Bobert vs Witch Hazel Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 11 - Tom and Bobert vs Dick Dastardly..png|Tom and Bobert vs Dick Dastardly Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 12 - Tom and Bobert vs Prince John..png|Tom and Bobert vs Prince John Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 13 - Tom and Bobert vs Count Rugen..png|Tom and Bobert vs Count Rugen Tom and Bobert 7 Bosses Part 14 - Tom and Bobert vs King Candy Round 3..png|Tom and Bobert vs King Candy Round 3 Movie Used *Ratchet & Clank 7: A Crack in Time (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Pink Panther (1964) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) History Channel Footage *CENTURY OF TRAINS Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Disney Footage *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *The Aristocats (1970) *Treasure Planet (2002) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Fantasia (1940) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Toy Story (1995) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *American Legends (2002) *Paul Bunyan (1958) *Cars (2006) *Cars Toons (2008) *Tarzan (1999) 20th Century Fox Footage *The Simpsons (1989) Universal Studios Footage *HOP (2011) Miramax Family Films *The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One and olacola15's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) Courage the Cowardly Dog Footage *Night of the Weremole *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *The Record Deal *Mondo Magic *Goat Pain *Wrath of the Librarian The Powerpuff Girls Footage *The Powerpuff Girls Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movies Don Bluth Footage *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) Hanna Barbera Footage *Top Cat (1961) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) *Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Nickelodeon Footage *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *CatDog (1998) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2013) *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) New World Pictures *Starcrash (1978) Universal Studios Footage *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-and-clank-a-crack-in-time) *001 - Main Theme *002 - XMB Music *003 - The Main Menu *004 - Cutscene - The Caretaker's Awakening *005 - The Great Clock - Clank's Escape *006 - Quantos - Zolar Forest *007 - Quantos - Time Anomaly *008 - Quantos - Trouble with the Fongoids *009 - Quantos - The Missing Children *010 - Quantos - The Fongoid Chief *011 - Quantos - Zyphoid Invasion *012 - Quantos - Fongoid Village Music *013 - Quantos - The Temple of Zahn *014 - Quantos - Vorselon's Invasion *015 - Entering the Phylax Sector *016 - Phylax Sector - House of Synth 01 *017 - Phylax Sector - House of Synth 02 *018 - Phylax Sector - House of Synth 03 *019 - Phylax Sector - House of Synth 04 *020 - Phylax Sector - House of Synth 05 *021 - Phylax Sector - Polaris Classical 1 *022 - Phylax Sector - Deep Space Jams 1 *023 - Phylax Sector - Deep Space Jams 2 *024 - Phylax Sector - Deep Space Jams 3 *025 - Phylax Sector - Deep Space Jams 4 *026 - Phylax Sector - Deep Space Jams 5 *027 - Phylax Sector - Deep Space Jams 6 *028 - Phylax Sector - Deep Space Jams 7 *029 - Phylax Sector - Pirate Radio 1 *030 - Phylax Sector - Pirate Radio 2 *031 - Phylax Sector - Pirate Radio 3 *032 - Phylax Sector - Pirate Radio 4 *033 - Phylax Sector - Pirate Radio 5 *034 - Phylax Sector - Pirate Radio 6 *035 - Radio News Update - Flint Vorselon *036 - Radio News Update - Ratchet in the Phylax Sector *037 - Vorselon's Ship - Infiltration *038 - Vorselon's Ship - Into the Ship *039 - Vorselon's Ship - Prisoners Found *040 - Vorselon's Ship - Fighting the Troops *041 - Vorselon's Ship - Vorselon Confrontation *042 - Leaving the Phylax Sector *043 - The Great Clock - Fixing the Clock *044 - The Great Clock - The Time Pads *045 - The Great Clock - Clank's Subconscious *046 - The Great Clock - The Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler *047 - Entering the Vela Sector *048 - Vela Sector - House of Synth 1 *049 - Vela Sector - House of Synth 2 *050 - Vela Sector - House of Synth 3 *051 - Vela Sector - House of Synth 4 *052 - Vela Sector - House of Synth 5 *053 - Vela Sector - House of Synth 6 *054 - Vela Sector - Polaris Classical 1 *055 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 1 *056 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 2 *057 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 3 *058 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 4 *059 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 5 *060 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 6 *061 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 7 *062 - Vela Sector - Deep Space Jams 8 *063 - Vela Sector - Pirate Radio 1 *064 - Vela Sector - Pirate Radio 2 *065 - Vela Sector - Pirate Radio 3 *066 - Vela Sector - Pirate Radio 4 *067 - Vela Sector - Pirate Radio 5 *068 - Vela Sector - Pirate Radio 6 *069 - Vela Sector - Pirate Radio 7 *070 - Radio News Update - Slug Guzzlers on Sargasso *071 - Torren IV - Molonoth Fields *072 - Torren IV - Slicer Attack 1 *073 - Torren IV - Slicer Attack 2 *074 - Torren IV - The Hollow *075 - Torren IV - Chasing Down Azimuth. *076 - Torren IV - Mastering the Hoverboots *077 - Terachnos - Axiom City *078 - Terachnos - Robot Attack *079 - Terachnos - Battle in Neurox Plaza *080 - Terachnos - Gunfight in the Movie Plaza *081 - Terachnos - Bypassing the Defensive System *082 - Terachnos - Infiltration of Pollyx Industries *083 - Terachnos - The VX-99 *084 - Radio News Update - VX-99 Defeated *085 - Leaving the Vela Sector *086 - The Great Clock - Fixing Anomalies *087 - The Great Clock - Anomaly Fixing Failed *088 - The Great Clock - The Orientation Room *089 - Cutscene - Sigmund's Secret *090 - Entering the Korthos Sector *091 - Korthos Sector - Space fight against Libra *092 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 1 *093 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 2 *094 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 3 *095 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 4 *096 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 5 *097 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 6 *098 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 7 *099 - Korthos Sector - House of Synth 8 *100 - Korthos Sector - Deep Space Jams 1 *101 - Korthos Sector - Deep Space Jams 2 *102 - Korthos Sector - Deep Space Jams 3 *103 - Korthos Sector - Deep Space Jams 4 *104 - Korthos Sector - Deep Space Jams 5 *105 - Korthos Sector - Deep Space Jams 6 *106 - Korthos Sector - Deep Space Jams 7 *107 - Korthos Sector - Pirate Radio 1 *108 - Korthos Sector - Pirate Radio 2 *109 - Korthos Sector - Pirate Radio 3 *110 - Korthos Sector - Pirate Radio 4 *111 - Korthos Sector - Pirate Radio 5 *112 - Korthos Sector - Pirate Radio 6 *113 - Radio News Update - Holorecording Scandal *114 - Lumos - Krell Canyon *115 - Lumos - Tetramite Swarm *116 - Lumos - The Agorian Riders *117 - Lumos - The Hydra Tanks *118 - Lumos - Agorian Air Support *119 - Lumos - The Zoni Temple Discovered *120 - Korthos Sector - The Consequences of Time *121 - Agorian Battleplex - Pride of the Battleplex *122 - Agorian Battleplex - My Blaster Runs Hot The Game *123 - Agorian Battleplex - Your Qwark A Dead *124 - Agorian Battleplex - My Blaster Runs Hot Score Tally *125 - Agorian Battleplex - The Bronze Tournament 1 *126 - Agorian Battleplex - The Bronze Tournament 2 *127 - Agorian Battleplex - The War Grok *128 - Agorian Battleplex - The Silver Tournament *129 - Agorian Battleplex - The Elite Hydra Tank *130 - Agorian Battleplex - Challenge Failed *131 - Agorian Battleplex - The Gold Tournament *132 - Agorian Battleplex - Battleplex Victory *133 - Radio News Update - Tournament Won by a Lombax *134 - Zanifar - Infiltrating the Tombli Outpost *135 - Zanifar - The Dead Planet *136 - Zanifar - The Containment Grid *137 - Zanifar - Field Deactivated *138 - Zanifar - Freeing the Fongoids *139 - Zanifar - A Peaceful Village *140 - Zanifar - Riding the Zanifar Vines *141 - Zanifar - Inside the Outpost *142 - Vorselon's Ship - Rescuing the General *143 - Vorselon's Ship - The Lombaxes Escape *144 - Leaving the Korthos Sector *145 - Cutscene - Unnecessarily Evil Initiative Omega-91 *146 - Entering the Bernilius Sector *147 - Bernilius Sector - Space fight against Carina *148 - Bernilius Sector - House of Synth 1 *149 - Bernilius Sector - House of Synth 2 *150 - Bernilius Sector - House of Synth 3 *151 - Bernilius Sector - House of Synth 4 *152 - Bernilius Sector - House of Synth 5 *153 - Bernilius Sector - Deep Space Jams 1 *154 - Bernilius Sector - Deep Space Jams 2 *155 - Bernilius Sector - Deep Space Jams 3 *156 - Bernilius Sector - Deep Space Jams 4 *157 - Bernilius Sector - Deep Space Jams 5 *158 - Bernilius Sector - Deep Space Jams 6 *159 - Bernilius Sector - Pirate Radio 1 *160 - Bernilius Sector - Pirate Radio 2 *161 - Bernilius Sector - Pirate Radio 3 *162 - Bernilius Sector - Pirate Radio 4 *163 - Bernilius Sector - Pirate Radio 5 *164 - Bernilius Sector - Pirate Radio 6 *165 - Radio News Update - Lance and Janice Uproar *166 - Vapedia - The Outer Islands *167 - Vapedia - Dance with the Valkries *168 - Vapedia - Travel to the Citadel *169 - Vapedia - The Valkrie Armada *170 - Vapedia - Bomb Dispensor Death Trap *171 - Vapedia - Rotator Rings Death Trap *172 - Vapedia - Battery Bot Drop Death Trap *173 - Vapedia - Duel with Cassiopeia *174 - Nefarious Space Station - Outside Perimeter *175 - Nefarious Space Station - Meeting Shanon *176 - Nefarious Space Station - The Garbage Compactor *177 - Nefarious Space Station - Infiltration of the Station *178 - Nefarious Space Station - Shanon Charms the Guards *179 - Nefarious Space Station - Defense System deployed *180 - Nefarious Space Station - Escape with Shanon *181 - Morklon - The Battle of Gimlick Valley *182 - Morklon - The Agorian Riders *183 - Morklon - Gribnak is Freed *184 - Morklon - Riding the Morklon Vines *185 - Morklon - Confronting Commander Argos *186 - Morklon - A Peaceful Village *187 - Morklon - Agorian Radio Station *188 - Radio News Update - Angela Cross *189 - Nefarious Space Station - The Battle for Time *190 - Cutscene - Alister's Folly *191 - Cutscene - The Plumber's Advice *192 - The Great Clock - Heroes Collide *193 - Radio News Update - Time Phenomenon *194 - The Great Clock - Time Shift Initiated *195 - Cutscene - Alister's Remorse *196 - Cutscene - The Last Lombax *197 - Credits *198 - Radio News Update - Time Repaired *199 - The Insomniac Museum *200 - Weapon Upgraded *201 - The Year 1812, Festival Overture in E Flat Major, Op. 49 *202 - Groovitron - Disco Napoli *203 - Groovitron - Electro Boost *204 - Groovitron - Flying to Space *205 - Groovitron - Flying to Space (Vocals) *206 - Groovitron - Restless Dancer *207 - Groovitron - Teknokrat *208 - Groovitron - Chain Free *209 - Groovitron - Checkered Flag *210 - Groovitron - Girl Rules *211 - Groovitron - Girl Rules (Vocals) *212 - Groovitron - Metal Future *213 - Space Radio Ads - My Blaster Runs Hot Trailer *214 - Space Radio Ads - Big Al's Roboshack and Gaming Superstore *215 - Space Radio Ads - Lance and Janice Season Finale *216 - Space Radio Ads - Pollyx Omnitech *217 - Space Radio Ads - Mac at the Moonlight Lounge *218 - Space Radio Ads - Mac's Reminder *219 - Space Radio Ads - Mac Loses a Bet *220 - Space Radio Ads - Mac for Free *221 - Space Radio Ads - Mac Gets Desperate *222 - Space Radio Ads - Mac Gets a Second Chance *223 - Space Radio Ads - Battleplex *224 - Space Radio Ads - Rusty Pete's School of Piracy *225 - Space Radio Ads - Unicop *226 - Space Radio Ads - Q-Pore *227 - Space Radio Ads - Decapitated Villains *228 - Space Radio Ads - A Boy and His War Grok *229 - Minor Mission Complete *230 - Major Mission Complete *231 - General Mission Complete *232 - Unused Track Trains (Tom and Bobert 7) No. 3672 Dame Vera Lynn.jpg|Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 wd-no601-sturdee-war-department-594991.jpg|Sturdee No. 601 Sir Nigel Gresley No 4498 ambergate 9-5-87.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 No. 532 Blue Peter.jpg|Blue Peter No. 532 P5055407.jpg|Joem No. 69023 NRM CT 932563 2.png|No. 901 No. 2392 (NYMR).jpg|No. 2392 Eric Tracey No. 5428.jpg|Eric Tracey No. 5428 No 8390582004 135557960f b.jpg|Hartland No. 34101 Repton at Grosmont..jpg|Repton No. 30926 Nynr tank 29 in station 2006.jpg|No. 29 Trivia *Tom will still carry his light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will still carry his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *King Candy will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Snake Jafar will use her teeth, that will having red glowing blades of lightsabers, and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lefou will carry a dark blue double bladed saber staff, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ronno will use his horns as lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie since he is piloted by Queen Grimhilde. *The Horned King will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Hawk will use his feet as lightsabers, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hades will carry a three orange bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madam Mim will carry two dark blue lightsabers, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Witch Hazel will carry a red double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dick Dastardly will carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince John will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Count Rugen will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Every enemy will carry lots of lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Q7 0-8-0 No 901 hauling some maroon coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be Dame Vera Lynn hauling some maroon coaches, Sturdee No. 601 hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches, Sir Nigel Gresley and Blue Peter hauling a maroon coach, four brown and yellow coaches, a blue and white coach, four red and yellow coaches, and a Gresley teak coach, Joem hauling a freight train, No. 2392 hauling two maroon coaches and a milk wagon with Eric Tracey banking, and Hartland hauling some a blue and white coach, three brown and yellow coaches, a maroon coach, and six brown and yellow coaches with No. 29 banking. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming